Never Fear Death
by Wolvinheart
Summary: Cedric learns why he should never fear death as he realizes that the end is only the beginning for him. CedricHarry.


**Title**: _Never Fear Death_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Pairing**:_ Harry/Cedric_

**Disclaimer**:_ I own nothing of Harry Potter, never will._

**Summary**: _Cedric learns why he should never fear death as he realizes that the end is only the beginning for him._

**Authors Note**:

_Edited: August 10, 2010._

_

* * *

_

Cedric hid himself in the alcove along the corridor. Watching, which was quickly becoming his past time, as the boy passed him, innocent yet touched by a darkness few had ever known. He made a small noise of contentment, lost in his imagination, when Harry stopped and paused, listening for another disturbance. Cedric held his breath as he pressed himself against the cool stone, a sigh of relief escaping him as the boy continued on his way.

* * *

His mates were oblivious to who he was watching, and anyone who gave it thought assumed it was Cho. They all saw exactly what was expected of him, the shining hero of Hufflepuff. For a second the person who was unintentionally and quite unexpectedly driving him mad looked up, glowing green eyes sparkling with laughter, pale lips curving into a small smile before turning away to listen to the Weasley twins reciting yet another joke.

* * *

Cedric breathed deeply as Harry casually walked past him on the way to potions. Only moments ago the Gryffindor had told him about the first task, giving up the only advantage he'd had. Gazing at his passing back and taking note of the defeated posture, Cedric sighed. Harry, hearing this noise, looked back and smiled, his back straightening and a light coming to his eyes when he saw he was being watched.

* * *

He tasted blood when he bit down on his tongue, forcing back thoughts of _him_ while his hands curled around the yellow sheets on his bed. Cedric couldn't think of him now, it would only make the feelings of despair and worry that were slowly consuming his mind worse. He turned on the side free of the healing paste and closed his eyes as he remembered looking through the entrance of the make-shift infirmary and seeing the dragon break loose- releasing the breath he hadn't remembered holding as the ebony haired boy landed, safe and uninjured. But it had been so close. Too close.

* * *

Guilt was flowing through him, but regret was the strongest of all his emotions. Cedric could have asked any girl, no one would have turned him down. Yet he had asked the one girl that would hurt who he truly liked. Cedric hadn't even known that Harry had feelings for Cho, for all that he had been observing him. He sighed bitterly; he hadn't even enjoyed dancing with Cho after he had walked into the Great Hall and saw the look on Harry's face at seeing them together. Every step compounded his self-inflicted misery.

* * *

Cedric smiled as he recalled the incident that had happened earlier today. He had been ecstatic when he had accidentally discovered the clue for the second task. Since then the days had passed by with him preparing, feeling relieved when he discovered the charm to help him in the water. However he had grown worried when the other Hogwart's champion still struggled to discover the key to unlock the mystery of the second task. Deciding to break the rules, just as they had been broken for him, had been thrilling in a way, but not as thrilling as the conspiring grin the emerald-eyed boy had given him when Cedric had suggested he take a bath.

* * *

Cho clung to Cedric, her arms warm around his waist. But he could only scan the lakes surface, focusing on nothing else. Questions and concerns ran through his mind as the seconds grew into minutes. Harry had been there before him, yet he was still under the water. But he didn't have to fear as moments later the youngest champion broke the surface of the lake. Cedric smiled warmly when he found out why Harry was late. He was always the noble Gryffindor.

* * *

The third task was in three days, and Cedric knew he might never again get the chance to talk to Harry. He called out to the Gryffindor, trying to ignore his friends' curious stares as he motioned for Harry to follow him as he left the Great Hall. Reaching the alcove where he had almost been caught staring, Cedric turned to look at Harry. The younger boy had a bemused expression on his face. And as Cedric gazed down at him all the words he had planned to say disappeared. Doing the only thing that he could think to do, Cedric leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's for the briefest instant. The fourteen year old stiffened in shock before parting his lips, to mutual surprise. Cedric pushed him against the wall, pressing flush against him as he moaned, encouraging Harry's actions. Neither knew how long they had been in the heated embrace when they heard footsteps. Cedric stepped away from Harry, whispering in his ear to meet him in the prefect's bathroom at midnight before he quickly walked away.

* * *

Cedric had been shocked at the strength of his emotions for Harry. While he knew his infatuation with the boy hadn't been exactly normal, he hadn't realized what he felt for him until they kissed- since that first kiss, there had shared many more innocent and not so innocent kisses stolen away in the night and between classes. The most memorable had been night before the last task. They were in the Room of Requirement, resting on the deeply cushioned couch the room had created for them. Cedric would later regret stopping them before they went too far, and letting his uncertainty overrule what they both wanted.

* * *

Sharing one last passionate kiss, Cedric and Harry simultaneously grabbed the cup, expecting to appear outside the maze. But Cedric could only feel confusion when he saw graves surrounding them and a high-pitched unnerving voice speaking words Cedric still hadn't comprehended when he felt and saw the green light enveloping him, chilling his limbs. Through the haze of dying, Cedric saw Harry, and in that last second of life, he smiled- remembering the love they shared as he disappeared in a flash of green light and a scream.

* * *

Cedric looked into Harry's eyes for the last time before he would disappear with the other apparitions who had appeared out of his killer's wand. He took the opportunity to say the words he never had the chance to speak while alive, _I love you Harry._ Cedric watched as elation and sadness warred in Harry's eyes, finally settling on resolve to avenge his murder. It was the last time Cedric saw him alive. However it was only the beginning of their time together.


End file.
